01 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Radio Romans - odc. 5/32 - Artykuł; serial 06:15 Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial 06:40 Był taki dzień - 1 marca; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Droga Krzyżowa odc. 4 08:40 Historie Starego Testamentu - Opowieść o Rut, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Rodzinny obiadek; program dla dzieci 09:25 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:55 Baranek Shaun - Żarłok, odc. 10 (Mower Mouth); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:00 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Kosmiczne straszydło odc. 15 (Spooky space kook); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:25 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Poznajmy się lepiej, odc. 7 (Getting to know you, ep. 7); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:15 Kandydat - odc. 9; magazyn 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Królowa hien 1/2 (Hyena Queen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:10 Podróżnik - Tikal 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jak ukraść milion dolarów (How to Steal a Million); komedia kraj prod.USA (1966) 15:15 Sąsiedzi - Przewrotność losu; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 616; program rozrywkowy 16:10 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti (studio) 17:10 Teleexpress - / w przerwie transmisji/ 18:20 Faceci do wzięcia - Trzeba umieć przegrywać; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Byczek Fernando, odc. 46 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Ferdinando the Bull ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Goldeneye (Goldeneye) 124'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995); 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Więzień Brubaker (Brubaker) 124'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1980) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 7 (Frank Riva ep. 7); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Frank Riva - odc. 8 (Frank Riva ep. 8); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 02:30 Wszystko albo nic (All or nothing); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 04:30 Był taki dzień - 1 marca; felieton 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 4/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1994) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Do przechodzącej" 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 561; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:50,9:45; magazyn 10:40 Pociąg do Bollywood; film dokumentalny 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 321 Nadzieja; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 98; serial TVP 13:20 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; serial komediowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1492; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 931 Słodkie życie Wiesia; telenowela TVP 15:10 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show 16:00 Syn Różowej Pantery (Son of the Pink Panther) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 17:35 Na wyłączność - prof. Jadwiga Staniszkis; wywiad2 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa kobiet 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Pojedynek nie na żarty - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem kontra kabaret Koń Polski ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4; felieton 21:10 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Cop Land (Cop Land); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:55 Słowo na niedzielę 23:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Cube (Cube); film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada (1997) 00:35 Ona i On - wojna płci - (6); talk-show 01:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.45 Sonic X (53) - serial anim., Fr.jHol.j Jap./Tajwan/USA/Wlk.Brytania 06.15 Czarodziejki (27) - serial animowany, USA 06.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (1) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (24) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Tutenstein (17) - serial, USA 08.15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulinarny 09.45 Eureko, ja to wiem 10.45 Mały sekret - film familijny, USA 2001, reż.Blair Treu 12.45 Czarodziejki (88) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Dom nie do pomania 14.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.15 Daleko od noszy (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Żandarm z Saint-Tropez - komedia, Francja 1964 17.45 Magia bez tajemnic - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Miodowe lata (25) - serial komediowy, Polska, wjk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś 20.00 Wspaniały - komedia romantyczna, Chiny/Hongkong 1999, reż. Vincent Kok, wyk. Jackie Chan, Qi Shu 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Ulubieńcy Ameryki - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2001, reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Julia Roberts 00.30 Miasto zwycięzców 01.30 Nocne randki 05.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Hela w opałach 3 (34): Hela na tropie afery - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.20 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Gala "Męska Rzecz 2007" 15.55 Czy to ty, czy to ja? - komedia familijna, USA 1995, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Kirstie Alley 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 4 (62): Młodszy brat Maksa - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch 20.35 Kryminalni 8 (89) - serial kryminalny, Polska, wjk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal 21.40 Gruby i chudszy- komedia, USA 1996, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Eddie Murphy,Jada Pinkett Smith, James Cobum 23.40 Kuloodporni - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996, reż. Emest R. Dickerson, wyk. Damon Wayans, Adam Sandler 01.30 Szymon Majewski Show 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Sztukateria - program kult. 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - magazyn 07.00 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.30 Gram.tv 08.00 Pokemon (209, 210) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 09.00 Mała czarna - talk show 10.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski 10.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.00 Gram.tv 11.30 VIP - magazyn 12.00 Mała czarna - talk show 13.00 Crossroads - dogonić marzenia - komedia, USA 2002 15.00 Siatkówka: LSK - mecz Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Farrnutil Piła 17.00 Bogaci i przegrani (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.30 Bogaci i przegrani (4) - serial dokumentalny, USA 18.00 Berlin, Berlin (3) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 19.05 Idol - reality show 20.05 Superpies - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1995 22.05 Snajper 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 00.05 Królestwo (l, 2/4) - serial, Dania/Fr./Niem./Szwecja 02.35 Miłość Z.O.O. (8) - serial, USA 03.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.35 VIP - magazyn 04.00 Gram.tv 04.20 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski 05.10 TV Market 05.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1025; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1026; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1027; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1028; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1029; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (26); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 9 - O tym, jak tata budował traktor (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 9 Jak tatinek stavel traktor); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Zwierzowiec - Królowa i robotnice odc.40; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 XXXII Bieg Piastów; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 913* - Andrzej żegna rodzinę; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (22) Alicja Majewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 XXXII Bieg Piastów; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 314 Psia mama; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Grażyna Farmus (Toronto - Kanada); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Wysokie loty bielika; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Dochodzenie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzień jak co dzień - Rajdowa dusza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:30 Angers - stolica Polski (Angers - stolica Polski) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 543; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Hełm Wikingów (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2008 - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kontrakt 108'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magda Jaroszówna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zofia Mrozowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 543; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Hełm Wikingów (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2008 - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 913* - Andrzej żegna rodzinę; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kontrakt; film obyczajowy; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magda Jaroszówna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zofia Mrozowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baron i dzieciak 8:00 Jak podzielić psa? 10:00 Co niesie życie 12:00 Jak podzielić psa? 14:00 Kanion osamotnienia 16:00 Cudze serce 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Wewnętrzna bestia 20:00 Niespokojne serca 22:00 Czekając na deszcz: Zew krwi (5) 23:15 Czekając na deszcz: Wybór żołnierza (6) 0:30 Z ulicy na Harvard 2:30 Neonowa dżungla 4:00 Baron i dzieciak Ale Kino! 8:00 Wściekły 9:45 Człowiek rakieta 11:40 Ludzie zza kamery: Operator obrazu 12:00 Ści(ą)gany 13:35 Odszedł bez słowa 15:20 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z sali sądowej 15:55 Poirot: Morderstwo na Balu Zwycięstwa 16:55 Poirot: Tajemnica myśliwskiego domku 18:00 Podkręć piłkę jak Beckham 20:00 Oszuści 21:50 Sześć dni, siedem nocy 23:40 Bądź cicho 0:10 Bezimienni 1:55 Z piątku na sobotę 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Ulica lemurów (13) 6:30 Ulica lemurów (14) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (7) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (8) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 9:00 Ulica lemurów (13) 9:30 Ulica lemurów (14) 10:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - ostatni rozdział 11:00 Powrót na łono natury 12:00 Czarnobyl - życie w strefie śmierci 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (13) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (14) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (7) 15:30 Ratując Grace (5) 16:00 Morscy podróżnicy 17:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów: Opowieści rodzinne: Bella i jej młode 18:00 W pogoni za naturą: Małpy człekokształtne 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Tygrysy z Zatoki Rekinów 20:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 21:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu 22:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt (2) 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabłąkany kucyk 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (7) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (8) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Tygrysy z Zatoki Rekinów 2:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Diabeł błotny 3:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu 4:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt (2) 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabłąkany kucyk AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (106) 7:00 Szczury wodne (107) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (17) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (18) 10:00 4400 2 (11) 11:00 4400 2 (12) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (7) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (8) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (17) 15:00 Szczury wodne (106) 16:00 Szczury wodne (107) 17:00 The Amazing Race 8 (1) 18:00 The Amazing Race 8 (2) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni (21) 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 (9) 21:00 Więzy krwi (9) 22:00 Czerwona Róża (1/3) 23:35 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (21) 0:35 Więzy krwi (9) 1:35 Czerwona Róża (1/3) 3:10 Poszukiwani 3 (9) 4:05 The Amazing Race 8 (1) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 8:00 Czarna Żmija (4) 8:40 Czarna Żmija (5) 9:15 Czarna Żmija (6) 9:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 10:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (31) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (32) 11:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (33) 11:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (34) 12:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (35) 12:50 Czarna Żmija (4) 13:25 Czarna Żmija (5) 14:00 Czarna Żmija (6) 14:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 15:10 Doktor Who (3) 16:05 Doktor Who (4) 17:05 Doktor Who (5) 18:00 Doktor Who (6) 19:00 Statyści (1) 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show (6) 20:20 Biuro (1) 21:00 Każdy z każdym (1) 21:40 Graham Norton (13) 22:20 Budząc zmarłych (1) 23:20 Budząc zmarłych (2) 0:20 Każdy z każdym (1) 0:55 Biuro (1) 1:25 Budząc zmarłych (1) 2:20 Budząc zmarłych (2) 3:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 5:10 Doktor Who (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 6:25 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (8) 6:50 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 7:45 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 8:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 9:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 9:25 Forsa na strychu (25) 9:50 Forsa na strychu (26) 10:15 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 11:10 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 12:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 13:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (24) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (25) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (26) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (23) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (24) 16:00 Słodki James (3) 16:30 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 18:00 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 20:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (3) 21:00 Słodki James (3) 21:30 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 23:00 Kuchenne koszmary (2) 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 0:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (3) 1:45 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 2:35 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (26) 4:20 Forsa na strychu (1) 4:45 Forsa na strychu (2) 5:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (7) 5:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (8) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Dom bez okien 9:05 Maroon 5 10:10 Cast Away: Poza światem 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Obiecany raj 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody: Kaszalot - mistrz nurkowania (2/13) 14:40 Lot 93 16:30 Niezły kanał (3,4) 16:45 Pod słońce 18:30 Czyja to kochanka? 20:00 Wieczór specjalny. Edward Norton. Iluzja i prawda. Premiera: Iluzjonista 21:55 Wieczór specjalny. Edward Norton. Iluzja i prawda: Lęk pierwotny 0:15 Chłopaki nie płaczą 1:50 C.R.A.Z.Y. 3:55 Deszczowy lipiec 5:25 Samochód zabójca Canal + Film 7:00 Neil Young - Złote serce 8:40 Technika w przyrodzie (2/3) 9:35 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/22) 10:20 Łapu-capu 10:30 Nacho Libre 12:05 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 13:55 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 15:45 Czarownice z Salem 17:50 Mission: Impossible 3 20:00 2 dni w dolinie 21:45 Szef wszystkich szefów 23:25 Iluzjonista 1:15 Apocalypto 3:30 Krwawe święta 4:55 Deser: AGD 5:15 Smarkula Canal + Sport 7:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 9:00 Moto+ 9:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 10:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 10:30 Liga gra 11:10 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 11:30 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 13:45 Łapu-capu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 14:50 1 na 1: Radosław Matusiak 15:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 15:40 Remes Cup 2008 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 2:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 2:45 1 na 1: Radosław Matusiak 3:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:10 Scooby-Doo i meksykański potwór 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 1941 8:00 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Hanks 8:30 Tancerki hula 10:25 Wyścig z księżycem 12:15 Gilles 13:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki 14:15 Słoniowe opowieści 15:50 Suita kalifornijska 17:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman 18:00 1941 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Tygrysy murawy 21:40 Badlands 23:15 Dallas 362 0:50 Tekściarz 2:25 Park Gorkiego 4:30 Ugotowani Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (9) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (7) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: R. Bad Blumau i C. Di Maggiano (20) 7:30 Stylowe miejsca: P. Flor Da Rosa i M. Lingotto (21) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (1) 8:30 Pulse Yoga (1) 9:00 Porządek musi być (33) 9:30 Porządek musi być (34) 10:00 Ikony popkultury: Paris Hilton 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (17) 12:30 Pulse Yoga (1) 13:00 Podróże ze smakiem (3) 14:00 Zakupoholicy (8) 15:00 Żona dla tatusia (5) 15:30 Porządek musi być (33) 16:00 Porządek musi być (34) 17:00 Diana, ostatnie dni życia 18:00 Ikony popkultury: Angelina Jolie 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 20:00 Ikony popkultury: Paris Hilton 21:00 Żona dla tatusia (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (60) 23:00 Co was kręci? 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (57) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (60) 2:00 Żona dla tatusia (5) 3:00 Ikony popkultury: Angelina Jolie 4:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 5:00 Porządek musi być (33) 5:30 Porządek musi być (34) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Walka wręcz 9:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Polska 9:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Austria 10:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (1) 10:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (2) 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Pompy 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Walka wręcz 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Godzina z superbohaterami 16:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Koreański lodołamacz 17:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń 18:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła uderzenia 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (1) 20:00 Brudna robota: Śmieciarz z chińskiej dzielnicy 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Umysł 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (64) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 23:00 Brainiac (8) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód tygrys 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Zemsta 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pociągi 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów 4:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki lokomocji 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Samochody sportowe 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (9) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (16) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Śmiercionośne zarodniki 9:00 Cukrzyca: Globalna epidemia 10:00 Dinozaury z głębin 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (6) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (6) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (16) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Śmiercionośne zarodniki 15:00 Cukrzyca: Globalna epidemia 16:00 Dinozaury z głębin 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (6) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (6) 18:00 Robotica (8) 19:00 Brainiac (6) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Roberta F. Kennedy'ego 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków (4) 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 23:00 Zrozumieć jaskinie 0:00 Robotica (8) 1:00 Brainiac (6) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Roberta F. Kennedy'ego 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków (4) 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (3) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Spadochron i buty 5:10 Zrozumieć jaskinie Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 7:00 Starcie generałów (1) 8:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 9:00 Porwanie samolotu linii El Al 10:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (3) 11:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 12:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 13:00 Starcie generałów (1) 14:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 15:00 Porwanie samolotu linii El Al 16:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (3) 17:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 18:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 19:00 Starcie generałów (1) 20:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 21:00 Porwanie samolotu linii El Al 22:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (3) 23:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 0:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 1:00 Starcie generałów (1) 2:00 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 3:00 Porwanie samolotu linii El Al 3:55 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (3) 4:45 Historia oręża: Pionowy start 5:35 Największe ucieczki w historii: Ucieczka z Alcatraz Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Tajmiaki 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Lis i pies 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Galactik Football 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Meksyku 9:00 Skoki narciarskie: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Zakopanem 9:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zwiesel (Niemcy) 11:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 11:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kvitfjell (Norwegia) 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zwiesel (Niemcy) 13:45 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 15:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 16:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 18:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Dubaju 19:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 19:45 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 20:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Zawody w Davos 22:00 Taniec towarzyski: Zawody w Monako 23:30 Fight Club 1:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 2:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 3:00 Wyścigi supersportów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Meksyku 10:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 11:00 Euroleague Basketball Show 11:30 Eurogole Weekend 12:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 12:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 13:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Doha (Katar) 14:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 15:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island (Australia) 16:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Moskwie 17:30 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 18:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 21:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 22:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Memphis (USA) 23:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 1:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Facet z ogłoszenia 7:40 Na planie 8:10 Dzieciak i ja 9:45 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? 11:15 Ucieczka łosia 12:45 Cinema, cinema 13:10 Głowa do góry 14:45 Jak usidlić faceta 16:30 Dżungla 17:50 Różowa Pantera 19:25 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (9) 20:10 Błękitna głębia 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Życie bez snu 23:20 Niewidzialny morderca 1:15 Przyszywany wujek 2:45 Jazda na maksa 4:20 Operacja "Samum" HBO 2 6:00 Przygoda Felicity 7:25 Ciasteczko 8:55 Dishdogz 10:25 Siła flamenco 12:10 Auta 14:05 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 15:45 Ja, twardziel 17:10 Magia zmysłów 18:45 Trzy siostry 20:35 Grzanie ławy 22:00 Historia przemocy 23:35 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie 0:55 Ultraviolet 2:20 Konkwistador 4:00 Cinema, cinema 4:25 Własność stanowa: Krew na ulicach HBO Comedy 10:00 Kemping 11:40 Małżeństwo niespodzianka 13:15 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 14:50 Kemping 16:30 Małżeństwo niespodzianka 18:10 Zrzęda 19:55 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 21:30 Na stojaka! (206) 22:00 Amatorski projekt 23:35 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 1:10 Na stojaka! (206) 1:40 Uwolnić słonia 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 5:40 PKF 9/47 5:45 PKF 9/49 6:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 6:05 PKF 10/51 6:15 PKF 10/56 6:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 6:45 PKF 10A/64 7:00 PKF 9B/67 7:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 7:20 PKF 9B/76 7:35 PKF 10B/79 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:00 PKF 9B/81 8:10 PKF 9/87 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Dwa koty i pies 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy 8:50 Pomysłowy Dobromir 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Ada! To nie wypada! 11:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Pawlikowski 11:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Pawlikowski: Daleka jest droga 12:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Pawlikowski: Duduś Adam Pawlikowski 13:25 Rodzina do kina 13:30 Rodzina do kina: Dzień "Kolibra" 15:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 15:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Ostatnie okrążenie 16:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Janusz Kusociński 16:30 W obiektywie 16:35 W obiektywie: Pociąg 18:10 Rodzina do kina 18:15 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Cygan (5/7) 18:55 Rodzina do kina: Stawiam na Tolka Banana: Filipek (6/7) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 2/52 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 48/85 20:15 Seans sensacji 20:20 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Budapeszt (1/9) 21:45 Seans sensacji 21:50 Seans sensacji: Wyrok śmierci 23:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 23:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Nagrody i odznaczenia 1:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 1:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Ostatnie okrążenie 2:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Listopad 3:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Janusz Kusociński 3:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Maraton 3:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 3:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Porno 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Teatr Maryjski, Opera w Sankt Petersburgu 10:55 Muzyczna podróż: Ulyana Lopatkina, dusza tańca 11:30 Muzyczna podróż: Robert Schumann: 'Karnawał' 12:10 Muzyczna podróż: Tugan Sokhiev, crescendo subito 12:50 Muzyczna podróż: Dymitr Szostakowicz: Symfonia kameralna op. 110 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu: Muzyczna jesień w Wersalu 19:05 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 20:30 Joseph Haydn: Koncerty wiolonczelowe C-dur i D-dur 21:20 Portrety: Mścisław Rostropowicz 22:20 Jerzy Fryderyk Händel: Ciacona G-dur 22:30 Portrety: Mikhail Rudy 23:00 Franz Schubert: Kwintet smyczkowy C-dur D 956 0:00 Około północy: Santana Blues na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montreux 1:05 Około północy: John Lee Hooker 2:00 Około północy: B.B. King na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 2:55 Około północy: Taj Mahal na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005- koncert 3:55 Około północy: Buddy Guy na żywo na festiwalu jazzowym w Marciac, 2002 4:50 Około północy: Music Maker Foundation na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (1) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (1) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (15) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (5) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (26) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (78) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (24) 8:00 Noddy (73) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (5) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (20) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (47) 8:50 Rumcajs (16) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (60) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (2) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (24) 9:45 Bracia koala (35) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (25) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (25) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (9) 11:00 Noddy (72) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (4) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (19) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (46) 11:50 Rumcajs (15) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (13) 12:25 Pingu (20) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (16) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (15) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (45) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (36) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (70) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (71) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (72) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (4) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (25) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (77) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (23) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (59) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (1) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (23) 16:45 Bracia koala (34) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (24) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (24) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (8) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 18:00 Pingu (21) 18:05 Barbie Mariposa 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (46) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (37) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Pimp My Ride 15:00 Viva La Bam 16:00 Pimp My Ride 16:30 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 Date My Mom 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 MTV prezentuje 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 6:30 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 7:00 Gepardy - braterstwo krwi 8:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi 9:00 Czysta nauka: Śmierć Słońca 10:00 I co wy na to? 3 (7) 10:30 I co wy na to? 3 (8) 11:00 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia (2) 11:30 Kolejne niezwykłe ujęcia (3) 12:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (1/2) 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Aligatory 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Krokodyle słonowodne 14:00 Podniebne potwory 15:00 Sekcja dinozaura 16:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie 19:00 W potrzasku: Dramat w Andach 20:00 Punkt krytyczny: Sydney-Hobart - piekło na wysokich falach 21:00 Premiera: Za kulisami: 24 godziny na lotnisku w Miami 22:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Chupacabra 0:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Lunatycy mordercy 1:00 I co wy na to? 3 (1) 1:30 I co wy na to? 3 (2) 2:00 Punkt krytyczny: Sydney-Hobart - piekło na wysokich falach 3:00 Za kulisami: 24 godziny na lotnisku w Miami 4:00 Za kulisami: Korea Północna z ukrycia 5:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Chupacabra Planete 5:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Bali (3/8) 6:15 Azja - raj na ziemi: Jawa (4/8) 6:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Pekin (5/8) 7:15 Odwaga w przestworzach - ryzyko latania (3-ost.) 8:15 Azja - raj na ziemi: Yunnan (6/8) 8:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Radżasthan (7/8) 9:15 Przyroda Ukrainy 10:15 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (3-ost.) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Dzieci Tybetu (13-ost.) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 12:15 Leksykon ciąży (1/15) 12:50 Leksykon ciąży (2/15) 13:25 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (1/3) 14:20 Rakotwórcza słodycz 15:15 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (1/2) 16:05 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (2-ost.) 17:00 Ocaleni z Zagłady (1/2) 18:05 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon 19:00 Żydzi, filmy i amerykański sen 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Biały diament 22:15 Niezły kanał (3) 22:25 Premiera. Seans Planete: Paniczny lęk: Rekiny (3/5) 23:15 Paniczny lęk: Szczury (2/5) 0:05 Superszpieg. Człowiek, który zdradził Zachód 1:00 Walka z terrorem 1:55 Leksykon ciąży (3/15) 2:30 Świątynie wiedzy: Cambridge (1/3) 3:25 Ci niezwykli ludzie (6/7) 3:50 Ci niezwykli ludzie (7-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Dobra rodzinne (3) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (641) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (642) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (643) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (644) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (645) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (22) 13:00 Graczykowie: Przeprowadzka (4) 13:30 Graczykowie: Portret (5) 14:05 Klinika samotnych serc (12) 15:00 Psie serce: Rol (14) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Michał Milowicz, Andrzej Niemczyk 16:50 Raport specjalny: Czy zjedzą nas Wietnamczycy? 17:15 Policjanci (5) 18:00 Halo Hans!: Polowanie na Bestię (7) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Uśmiech proszę (22) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (22) 21:45 Dziki (1) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Halo Hans!: Polowanie na Bestię (7) 0:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:35 Wydarzenia 3:05 Oblicza Ameryki 3:35 Tylko miłość (22) 4:20 TiVi Sekcja: Michał Milowicz, Andrzej Niemczyk 5:10 Czułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 11:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Niemiec 13:30 K.O. TV Classics 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 14:55 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:00 K.O. TV Classics 21:00 Sporty walki: Gala K-1 federacji WKN 0:00 K.O. TV Classics 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Total Rugby 8:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 9:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 9:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 11:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 13:25 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 15:30 Portugol 15:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 19:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 22:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Przyjacielska perswazja 8:40 Strzały o zmierzchu 10:15 Kopalnie króla Salomona 11:55 Ten szalony, szalony świat 15:00 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 17:30 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat zdobywców Oscarów 18:30 Horror Amityville 20:30 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 21:00 Zdradzeni 23:10 Dopaść Cartera 1:05 Noc musi nadejść 3:00 Dopaść Cartera 4:55 Strzały o zmierzchu Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (1/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (1/51) 10:25 Eurodolina 10:50 Buon Appetito! (3) 11:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:45 Akwanauci 13:15 Błękitna płetwa 15:00 Droga (5/6) 16:10 Waleczne serca 16:30 Strongman 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Droga (5/6) 19:05 Taniec towarzyski: Puchar Okręgu Mazowieckiego 20:05 Szkodliwe intencje 21:55 W granicach prawa (13-ost.) 23:00 Ocean dusz (3/6) 0:05 Historia O 2:20 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Rewolucja francuska (47) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Lot (11) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mumia (63) 7:00 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców (1) 7:25 Friday Wear: Happy few (37) 7:30 Aparatka: W uderzeniu (59) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Piękne i bestia (3) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (5) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: Sting (11) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Odległe wspomnienia (17) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Pieskie życie (5) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Lustro prawdy (4) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (12) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (18) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Uroda zła (12) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: 2 minuty w szafie (13) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (13) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Poe-ranoia (7) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Moje wielkie kłamstwo (1) 13:45 Świat Raven: Wizja specjalna (35) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Cheerleaderki (12) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Podwójne życie (16) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Niefart (18) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol i światła sceny (1) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Senna bohaterka (8) 17:05 Aparatka: Zasady, układ, gra (60) 17:30 Zoey 101: Współlokatorki (2) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (10) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (50) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nieproszony gość (17) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Brzydkie kaczątko (1) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Kabaret (13) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (23) 21:30 Fresh Air: Lost Odyssey 21:45 Fresh Air: Race '07 - The WTCC Game 22:15 Klipy 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Haze 23:15 Bleach (22) 23:45 Game Play 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Jogyakarta 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (1) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 8:05 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 9:55 Niewiarygodna Alaska 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 11:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Jogyakarta 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (1) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 14:05 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 15:55 Niewiarygodna Alaska 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 17:45 Taksówki wielkich miast: Jogyakarta 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (1) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Woodland Court 20:05 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 0:30 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt (20/22) 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (18) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (18) 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 W domu z Jamiem (5/13) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (80) 11:00 MacGyver (116) 12:00 Komputer w tenisówkach 14:00 Dinotopia (1/6) 16:00 Star Trek: Placówka (72) 17:00 Star Trek: Bibliotekarka (73) 18:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 18:30 Paczka 2 (3) 19:00 Temat numer 1 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Sztuka latania 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Honor West Point 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Historia Kościoła katolickiego (18) 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Temat numer 1 2:30 MacGyver (116) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:10 Policjanci z Miami (1/114) 6:05 Telesklep 8:05 Wyścig po kasę 9:10 Nash Bridges (3) 10:10 Nikita (3) 11:10 Nikita (4) 12:10 Amerykański kawaler (7-ost.) 13:10 Agent 00 15:05 Oliver i przyjaciele (11) 15:35 Oliver i przyjaciele (12) 16:05 Zakładnicy (3) 17:05 Stalowy rycerz 19:05 Życie na fali (8) 20:05 Szeregowiec Benjamin 22:25 Zawód: szpieg 0:55 Kobra: Druga zmiana (3) 1:55 Syndrom 3:30 Laski na czacie 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja - the best of 9:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 11:35 Nigella ekspresowo 12:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:45 Małżeństwo w opałach 13:35 Salon piękności - the best of 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1/13) 16:25 Filler 16:30 Jak dobrze być: Renée Zellweger 17:00 Tori & Dean 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 18:35 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Hanka Ordonówna 20:00 40 najsłynniejszych romansów na planie 21:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (1/7) 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Kochanki 23:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 23:25 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 0:15 Jak dobrze być: Renée Zellweger 0:45 Tori & Dean 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Tessa w domu 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Grand Prix na torze 9:00 Legendy PRL 2 9:30 Monster Jam Europe 2007, USA 10:00 Top Gear 2006 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Co poszło nie tak 13:00 Gala rozdania nagród Męska Rzecz 2007 14:00 Na osi 14:30 De Lux 14:45 Test 300 15:15 Turbo kamera 15:45 Gadżet Lab 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 2006 (76) 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:30 Mechanik 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Na osi 21:00 Męska Rzecz 2007 - kulisy 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:15 De Lux 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:09 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:19 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:41 Pogoda 9:47 Serwis sportowy 9:55 Zdrowie na żywo 10:11 16/16: Przepis na dobrą mąkę 10:30 Serwis info 10:46 Pogoda 10:49 Serwis sportowy 10:54 Serwis kulturalny 11:01 Było, nie minęło 11:30 Serwis info 11:40 Pogoda 11:46 Serwis sportowy 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Psi styl 12:11 16/16: Wapienna strit 12:30 Serwis info 12:44 Pogoda 12:47 Serwis sportowy 12:52 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Telenowyny 13:30 Serwis info 13:47 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Na rozkaz 14:22 Nasza telewizja: Andrzej Wajda 14:30 Serwis info 14:41 Pogoda 14:44 Serwis sportowy 14:50 Serwis kulturalny 14:58 Biznes tydzień 15:22 Po sukces do Unii 15:30 Serwis info 15:45 Pogoda 15:52 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 30 minut ekstra 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:50 Debata po europejsku 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:58 Pogoda 23:05 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Patrol 23:55 30 minut ekstra 0:25 Studio Wschód 0:39 Studio Wschód 0:59 Punkt widzenia 1:24 Serwis info 1:49 Pogoda 1:52 Było, nie minęło 2:18 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Obywatel Welles 10:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Dr John i Chris Barber 10:40 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Dr John i Chris Barber 11:35 Wendeta 12:30 Raj 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 13:30 Najważniejszy dzień życia: Uszczelka (1/9) 14:30 Los Zafiros - szafiry - muzyka czasu przełomu 15:30 A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki 17:00 Spotkania: Bunt młodych (1) 17:05 Zbudować świat, jakiego świat nie widział 18:00 Spotkania: Bunt młodych (2) 18:25 Pokolenie Matrix 18:45 Spotkania: Bunt młodych (3) 19:00 Dziennik.pl 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Vengo 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Charles Bukowski 23:40 Pianistka 1:45 Jazz-club Kultura: Kwartet Szukalskiego 2:15 Jazz-club Kultura: James Carter 3:15 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 2008 7:30 Parot 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Kochlik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Parot 18:30 2008 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Shibuya 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Indianin w Paryżu 9:40 Rosyjska panna młoda 11:30 Dzień rozdania dyplomów 13:15 Cool! 14:55 Jazda 16:40 Tylko ty 18:20 Indianin w Paryżu 20:00 Salon filmowy - Fernando Trueba: Urocza rozwiązłość 21:45 Fortepian 23:55 Tajemnica Klika: W centrum żaru (3/7) 1:30 Biała intryga 3:20 Dzień rozdania dyplomów AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:00 Babski oddział 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1997 12:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2006 13:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2000 14:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2000 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2006 18:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2000 19:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2000 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1997 22:00 Bezszelestni mordercy - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Weist USA 1996 23:50 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 7 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:30 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 01:10 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2000 02:00 Bezszelestni mordercy - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Weist USA 1996 03:40 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 7 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:15 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:50 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 2000 05:40 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 (emisja w nocy z soboty na niedzielę) USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Kraina marzeń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jason Matzner, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Kelli Garner, Justin Long, John Corbett USA 2006 07:30 Koniec długiego dnia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terence Davies, wyk. Marjorie Yates, Leigh McCormack, Anthony Watson, Nicholas Lamont Wlk. Brytania 1992 08:55 Nieznośna gra pozorów - komedia romantyczna reż. Claudio Dabed, wyk. Bárbara Mori, Marcelo Mazzarello, Amaya Forch, Gonzalo Robles Chile 2006 10:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Przystojniacy - magazyn filmowy 11:15 Rytm życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Patrick Hogan, wyk. Phillip Vaden, Marnette Patterson, Julie Hagerty, Stephen Tobolowsky USA 2006 13:05 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 16:10 W blasku Hollywood: Julia Roberts - serial dokumentalny 16:40 Między Wschodem i Zachodem - komedia reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Javier Cifrián, Nur Al Levi, Asier Etxeandia, Ash Varrez Hiszpania 2006 18:20 Na krawędzi - dramat kryminalny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gregory Peck, Tuesday Weld, Estelle Parsons, Ralph Meeker USA 1970 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Rain Man - dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Jerry Molen USA 1988 22:10 Kraina marzeń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jason Matzner, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Kelli Garner, Justin Long, John Corbett USA 2006 23:35 Król Marvin Gardens - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Bruce Dern, Ellen Burstyn, Julia Anne Robinson USA 1972 01:20 Noc mojego brata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Santiago García de Leániz, wyk. Jan Cornet, María Vázquez, Pablo Rivero, Icíar Bollaín Hiszpania 2005 03:05 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 04:00 Gorączka sobotniej nocy - film muzyczny reż. John Badham, wyk. John Travolta, Karen Lynn Gorney, Joseph Cali, Barry Miller, Donna Pescow, Bruce Ornstein, Paul Pape USA 1977 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 217 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 218 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:00 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 219 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:25 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 220 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 311 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 222 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 223 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 224 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 202 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 203 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 106 Kanada 2004 11:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 107 Kanada 2004 12:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 108 Kanada 2004 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 312 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 313 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 225 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 204 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 205 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 206 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 109 Kanada 2004 16:00 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 110 Kanada 2004 16:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 104 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:55 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 105 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:20 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy odc. 106 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:50 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 103 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 104 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:40 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 105 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 19:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 106 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 19:35 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:00 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial komediowy odc. 102 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 20:30 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial komediowy odc. 103 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 Lody na patyku 7 - komedia reż. Walter Bannert, wyk. Linda Carol, Michael Gahr, Eva Astor, Inbal Erlich, Dana Sharon, Zachi Noy, Yftach Katzur, Sonja Martin, Jonathan Sagall, Michele Lasko, Leonard Lansink Izrael/ RFN 1987 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 609 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 610 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 South Park - serial animowany odc. 611 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:30 Rwanie - serial komediowy odc. 101 Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:00 Rwanie - serial komediowy odc. 102 Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Posterunek w Reno - serial komediowy odc. 102 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:15 Posterunek w Reno - serial komediowy odc. 103 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 104 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 105 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial komediowy odc. 106 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 123 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 524 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 04:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 601 i 602 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna, która zaspała 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Sfingowane morderstwo reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 18, Niezastąpiony Frank USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Miłośnicy ptaków USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wspaniały cukiernik USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 23 13:45 Fuks - serial odc. 9, Mit bogactwa reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna z charakterem 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Jeśli jest coś czego nie mogę tolerować reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:25 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Przyjaciele i kochankowie USA 2000 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 9, Głosy USA 2005 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 19, Doktryna Monroe reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 25, Adoratorzy Faith USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 26, Trudny wybór USA 2003 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 10, Duch panny młodej USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 3, Dziewczyna, która płacze nad utratą włosów 21:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Sędzia Ling USA 2000 22:45 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Deklaracja USA 2000 23:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rozterki kobiet reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 00:35 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 8, Druga szansa reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 01:35 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Podwójne oblicze reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 9, Lindsay Lohan Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Naleśniki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 08:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały świąteczny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:45 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:15 Delia na zimę: Ciepłe zupy, gorące kolacje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 26 13:45 Martha 2: Antonio Sabato Jr. - talk show odc. 40 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 14:40 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 15:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:40 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Miejskie zioła - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy: Walia - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 4 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 18:00 Street Cafe: Maroko - Rabat i Essouria - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:30 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary wśród zakonnic - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 10 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:00 Figle: Jill Dupleix: Pieczone banany z lodami - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 14 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Czekamy na dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 25 21:10 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Ainsley Harriot - reality show odc. 12 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Belgii cz.2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:35 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Najszybsze noże świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Problemy z personelem - serial komediowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:00 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:20 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 01:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 02:30 Otwarcie wkrótce: Maurya - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Kanada 2001 02:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Eskalopki cielęce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 03:20 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 03:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 10 04:00 Słodki drań: Karnawał - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:30 Kulinarne rozgrywki: Najszybsze noże świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Zone Romantica 06:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 06:55 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 07:50 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 08:45 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 17 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:40 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 18 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 10:35 To jest życie: Zła matka - serial odc. 47 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 12:25 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 34 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 13:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 35 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Igor Manrique, Hiszpania 2003 16:00 19 miesięcy - film fabularny reż. Randall Cole, wyk. Benjamin Ratner, Angela Vint, Kari Matchett, Sergio Di Zio Kanada 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 24 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 37 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 30 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 2 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Cienie przeszłości - film fabularny reż. Joe Camp III, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kim Hunter, James Morrison, Jerry Haynes USA 1999 01:00 To jest życie: Miłość w sieci - serial odc. 48 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 100 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 101 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 102 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 103 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 104 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot 191 do Chicago - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 21:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 00:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 01:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny MGM HD 06:40 Na dobre i na złe 08:15 śpioch 09:40 Wyprawa po życie 11:20 Narciarski patrol 12:50 Clambake 14:30 Znaki życia 16:00 Dopadnę cię, frajerze! 17:30 Szybka forsa 19:20 Piękny obiekt pożądania 21:00 Na dobre i na złe 22:35 Samotny wilk McQuade 00:20 Valentino 02:20 Siostra, siostra 03:55 Cześć, mamo Sci-Fi Channel 09:00 Enterprise (25) 10:00 Enterprise (26) 11:00 Angel (7) 12:00 Angel (8) 13:00 Flash Gordon (12) 14:00 Firefly (11) 15:00 Futurama (16) 15:30 Futurama (17) 16:00 Futurama (18) 16:30 Futurama (19) 17:00 Mroczny anioł (21) 18:00 Mroczny anioł (22) 19:00 Czarodziejki (12) 20:00 Czarodziejki (13) 21:00 Jaskinia diabła 23:00 Dziewczyna z komputera 01:00 Ciemnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku